


Breathing Toxic Air

by CrimsonLotus



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonLotus/pseuds/CrimsonLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acceptance is calm and blue. Denial is an angry red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I love you

 

> I never told you this or acted like it, but I love you. 
> 
> I love how stubborn you are. I love how protective of you are of your clan. 
> 
> I love your laid-back attitude. I love that you always get things done, no matter how long or sloppy it is.
> 
> I love your big heart.
> 
>  
> 
> I love your anger. I love your arrogance. I love your pain. 
> 
> I love your nightmares, and how they send you to me. I love that you show up at my doorstep at three a.m., covered in bruises. I love the bite marks you leave behind. I love the anger you show towards me. I love how you fight me.
> 
>  
> 
> I love how peaceful you where in your dying moments. I love you happy you were as my heart broke. I love how beautiful your red was. 
> 
>  
> 
> I love how you hurt me.
> 
> I love how I hurt you. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Being with you is like breathing toxic air._
> 
>  
> 
> _But to be without you, is like having no air at all._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very vague, but Suoh's chapter will be more clear.


	2. I hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suoh has always been good at denial.

I was never completely sure of many things in life, but I do know this.

I hate you.

I hate your relentlessness. I hate how you clan never treats mine with respect.

I hate your cold eyes, I hate your obsession with puzzles. I hate that you always have to be involved, clamming its because you have to protect this city.

I hate your methodical ways. 

 I hate your similes. I hate your pride as a King. I hate your 'beloved' tea ceremony.

I hate how unreachable your heart is.

I hate the ease in which you invite me in after another nightmare. I hate that you're the one I always end up going to.  I hate that you are used to the bruises on me when I show up at three a.m.  I hate the blood and bruises that decorate your body when we're done. I hate the bitemarks on your neck, I hate that you're the only thing thats mine now.

 

I hate the distressed look that was upon your face as I died in your arms. I hate that you looked like you'd cry. I hate that I was happy while you were so sad. I hate that your blue wasn't bright anymore. 

 

I hate how much I need you.

I hate how much you need me. 

 

I hate most of all how happy you look right now. I hate the ugly cracks in your sword.

I hate that in the end Anna's red consumes your blue.

 

I hate that now you'll be with me, instead of being with your clan, because they still need you.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being vague is easy when you're writing at 1 am.  
> This two piece is the first thing I've written in a little under a year. So I'm very proud of how it turned out.  
> 


End file.
